huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rohan
Rohan is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Rohan was placed on the yellow Vavau tribe at the start of Survivor Australia. He and Phoebe had an immediate connection and made a Final Two deal, but needed more people for a majority. The duo brought into their alliance boisterous players, Stacy and James and another strong duo in Calum and Jessica. Vavau was a fairly strong tribe the first eight days, winning all immunity challenges. Jessica and Calum during these wins, felt complacent in their alliance and decided to switch allegiances even before their first vote as a tribe. When Vavau lost their first immunity challenge on Day 10, Rohan's alliance voted for Calum out of spite but they lost James. On Day 12, both tribes were told that a Double Tribal Council would occur. Stacy, Phoebe and Rohan were truly on the outs of the tribe and were only hoping that the other alliance would try a split plan. At the vote, the trio voted for Craig but thankfully it was Calum that was blindsided. The next surprise was that Calum was to be switched to Saanapu with people of his choosing, being Jessica and JL. The new Vavau was joined by Nicola and Kristie. Seeing this new duo as a breath of fresh air, they approached the girls in the hopes of creating another alliance. They agreed, but needed some assurance if the alliance was to crumble. Phoebe found a Hidden Immunity Idol during this time and only told Rohan. When Vavau lost their first immunity as a new tribe, Rohan and Phoebe told the girls to vote for Craig. Phoebe was still unsure of their loyalty and she played her idol, though the four votes against Craig was enough and he was voted out. Realising that her days were slowly being numbered, Sue spoke with the alliance of Rohan, Phoebe, Nicola and Kristie and they brought her in for the numbers. When Vavau lost for the second time in a row, Rohan and his alliance voted out Stacy as she outlived her usefulness. Rohan and his alliance was given a break after winning a challenge on Day 19. When they did lose the following challenge, Sue, Kristie and Nicola shunned their alliance with Phoebe and Rohan, leaving the duo without other allies. At tribal council, the rest of the tribe voted for Phoebe but she played another idol she found and didn't tell Rohan about, which meant the only two votes that counted were from her and Rohan. These two votes were for Sue and she was voted out. On Day 22, the two tribes merged. Seeing that the Saanapu alliance of Coleen, Sam, Matt, Brooke and Flick were an extremely threatening group, Rohan and Phoebe convinced Kristie, Nicola, Calum, JL and Nick that an alliance needed to be formed against Saanapu. At the first merged tribal council, the Vavau Alliance eliminated Coleen. Rohan then heard his name being thrown around by other castaways, mainly from the opposing alliance. Rohan and Phoebe wanted to make a big move in order to ensure their safety for the time being. They pinned the blame on Calum, who was a strong physical threat and already outcasted for his previously alliance with Jessica. At tribal, the pair told Calum to vote for Flick, Saanapu voted for Rohan but the rest of Vavau blindsided Calum. With a much tighter alliance, Rohan and Phoebe were confident that the next tribals would be quick in the demise of Saanapu. The pair spoke with the alliance and agreed that the obvious target would be Flick. Although this reflected in how Phoebe and Rohan voted, Kristie, Nicola and JL flipped, blindsiding Rohan and making him the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Rohan voted for Sam to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways